Un encuentro afortunado
by Palomeke
Summary: "... pero claro, todo hubiera cambiado si Merope hubiese sobrevivido y lo hubiese criado y amado." ¿Cómo un simple encuentro casual puede salvar al mundo? ¿Cómo la bondad puede salvar una vida? Los actos más pequeños suelen ser los más importantes, y mostrar comprensión puede ser la cosa más significativa de la vida. Puede salvar, brindar nuevas oportunidades, abrir nuevos caminos.


Un encuentro afortunado.

Notas de Autor:

Prácticamente esta historia es una reinvención de la vida de Voldemort si hubiese sido amado y lo hubieran guiado por el "buen" camino. Aunque eso si la vida para él, como para cualquier persona, no es fácil y cometerá muchos errores en el camino. Aún en este mundo su atracción a las artes oscuras y las malas decisiones esta presente, pero prepárense a ver como se desarrolla todo.

Este fanfic hace mucho que quería escribirlo, y aquí tengo el primer capitulo. La verdad, y lamento decirlo, no esperen nuevos capítulos seguido. Ahora no estoy en un buen lugar (emocional y escolarmente hablando) y aún debo terminar otro fanfic que también subí en esta plataforma... pero dicho eso, de verdad quería subir esta historia porque desde hace mucho que estoy pensando en ella, es una que de verdad me apasiona bastante y más que nada quiero terminarla, pero pues la vida se interpone demasiado con mis cuentos... En fin, espero que les guste.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Tairi y Nadia, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y me incitan a ser mejor. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión chicas.

(Ve el final del trabajo para más notas)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo I: La soledad y bondad inmaculada son la receta para cambiar el destino.

 **30 de Noviembre de 1926**

Eran un poco pasadas de las 5 de la tarde cuando el turno de Elena finalmente terminó. Después de haber estado limpiando tantas habitaciones, de tender las camas, doblar las toallas, vaciar la basura, limpiar los baños, lavar las sábanas y de ir corriendo a la cocina por platillo, tras platillo; lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su pequeño cuarto al que llamaba hogar y descansar.

Se quitó hastiada el uniforme de camarera y se colocó su gastado vestido marrón más lento y lastimosamente de lo que quería, se miró al espejo notando su cabello despeinado. Trato de acomodarlo en un semi-chongo, que en realidad no sostenía mucho cabello, acarició suavemente las bolsas bajo sus ojos y con un ligero suspiro de resignación, dio la vuelta, tomo su chaqueta y se apresuró a salir del hotel procurando no toparse con el Sr. Bishop, el cual seguramente le pediría que hiciera un montón de trabajos sin pagarle un solo centavo extra, y si ella intentase quejarse el refunfuñaría, agitaría la cabeza y le contestaría "¿Pagarle extra? ¿Por un favor? Ja, debe estar bromeando señorita Lewis."

Afortunadamente llegó a la salida sin incidentes, se despidió de las demás chicas que pasaron cerca, abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y aunque ella esperaba una sonrisa calurosa y un fuerte abrazo, un frio viento fue lo que la recibió. Trató de recordarse a sí misma que no tenía por qué sentir decepción porque hace años que aquella sonrisa ya no estaba.

Desde la guerra las cosas habían estado difíciles para todos, pero desde que su madre murió hacía dos años… la vida de Elena se había vuelto especialmente dura.

Cuando su madre enfermó ella la convenció de que dejara de trabajar, no quería que se sobre esforzara y estaba segura de que con sus dos trabajos lograrían mantenerse a flote por un tiempo. Tuvo que trabajar duro por tener dinero para la renta, la comida y todas las medicinas que necesitaba su madre. Nunca tuvieron mucho, sin embargo estaban juntas y eso hacía que las cosas fueran más soportables, hasta que por fin la lucha que su madre había estado enfrentando terminó y sucumbió a su malestar, dejando a su hija sola a merced de la realidad.

A partir de entonces todo se había vuelto más triste.

Antes nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lo dura que podía llegar a ser la vida si no tenías a alguien a tu lado. La extrañaba todos los días, pero había días en los que necesitaba de los consejos y de los abrazos de su madre como quien necesita respirar.

Un vacío poco a poco carcomía su alma.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, pensando en aquellos días en los que disfrutaba realmente llegar a casa. Ahora, solo pensaba en si podría preparar un caldo con las sobras del día anterior.

De pronto, un movimiento brusco en su periferia la hizo voltear y se encontró con una joven mujer, sucia y vestida con harapos luchando por mantenerse en pie mientras se apoyaba en una pared. La muchacha lucia realmente acabada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo como tratando de disimular el estado en que se encontraba, aunque realmente no ayudaba mucho, se veía grasoso y enmarañado lleno de costras de mugre como cuando duermes en el piso seguido; pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la mirada que proyectaba aquellos ojos bizcos, una mirada que reflejaba los mismos sentimientos que últimamente la aprisionaban. Tristeza, desesperanza y sobretodo soledad.

El recuerdo de su madre le regresó de golpe y sus palabras resonaron en su mente con estruendo. "Lucha, querida mía. Si lo haces... lo bueno vendrá a ti tarde o temprano."

Esas palabras la habían salvado tantas veces durante los últimos años y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esta pobre mujer, que lucía tan patética y acabada tenia a alguien o algo que la ayudara a seguir adelante. La respuesta le llego automáticamente, probablemente no. Y ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón.

La observo un momento mientras se debatía si había algo que pudiera hacer por ella. En su departamento no tenía mucho espacio o comida y no traía consigo el dinero suficiente como para ayudarla… pero dejarla sola ahí tampoco era correcto, parecía que la pobre fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Pensó seriamente en todas las posibilidades, pero antes de tomase cualquier decisión, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba embarazada.

Era sorprendente que no lo hubiera notado antes, aunque supuso que aquella mirada, que había permanecido fijada en ella durante el transcurso de toda su lucha interna, junto con sus propios sentimientos la habían distraído demasiado. De pronto todo rastro de duda se evaporó de su mente y con cuidado se acercó a la mujer.

\- Disculpe- dijo con cautela, al detenerse a su lado -¿Tiene algún lugar a donde ir? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La mirada extraviada de la chica se tornó de una curiosa a una llena de miedo e incertidumbre. Varios segundos se quedó así, observándola, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz de producir palabra.

Al ver la cara de la joven tan llena de indecisión y temiendo que pudiese desplomarse en cualquier momento, decidió hablar más firme y directamente.

\- Mira, vivo cerca de aquí y si no tienes donde quedarte o si el lugar esta muy lejos… puedes venir conmigo- acerco su mano con cuidado al hombro de la chica y aunque sintio como se sobresaltaba trato de ayudar a balancearla.- Tengo algo de comida y puedes recostarte un rato… seguro que despues de eso estás un poco mejor para andar.

La mujer parecia asombrada. No dejaba de dirigir su mirada hacia su mano, que aún se encontraba sobre su hombro, o hacia su rostro como si buscase una respuesta a lo que pasaba ¿Quería ayudarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Había algo que podría querer de ella? Sin estar segura de ninguna respuesta, pero desesperada, la chica decidió aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecían.

Llegaron a casa sin mucho problema. La joven aún parecía estar muy confundida, pero lo importante es que al final había aceptado su ayuda.

No sabía que es lo que le había sucedido a esta mujer, pero una vez que noto lo feliz que se puso cuando le sirvió el plato de comida y cuando le ofreció ropas un poco mejores, tomo lo decisión de ayudar como pudiese a aquella pobre criatura. Quizá no tenía muchos recursos, pero si esta muchacha estaba tan sola como ella, y peor embarazada, sin esposo, sin trabajo, ni casa; pues definitivamente trataría de hacer todo lo que pudiese por ayudarla. Además no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza. Y la idea de llevar a una mujer encinta a un hospital especializado no le sentaba bien, era mejor que se quedara un tiempo en su casa. Al menos hasta que pudiera estar mejor para conseguir un trabajo, o eso es lo que ella esperaba.

Ella esperaba continuar con su vida, hallar la fuerza que su madre poseía y seguir adelante sin miramientos, pero el destino le trajo algo diferente y esta decisión, este momento de bondad inmaculada sería el principio de un gran e importante cambio.

 **5 de Diciembre 1926**

Era un día bastante tranquilo. Había logrado que su invitada comiera un pocos más de lo normal, por lo que se encontraba bastante complacida, y después como se había vuelto costumbre sentó a la joven en una silla cerca de la ventana para comenzar a cepillar su cabello; comenzó a describir lo bello del día, a las personas que paseaban, le dijo uno que otro chisme que había escuchado por ahí que le hacía gracia y finalmente le menciono lo bonito que se encontraba su cabello es día. El grito la tomó por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Merope ya se había puesto a llorar y sollozaba sin parar, abrazándose con fuerza como si se protegiera de algo. Por un instante Elena no hizo nada, se quedó paralizada solamente observando, confundida sobre lo que había pasado dio unos cuantos pasos atrás cómo si tratase de darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que finalmente un lastimero murmullo la trajo de vuelta al momento.

\- ¿Po- por qué?- musitó quedamente la joven desde su posición fetal. Elena tuvo que acercarse un poco para poder escucharla- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?... ¿Por qué me tratas bien?

Las palabras le atravesaron el corazón como una daga, una vez más se preguntó que clase de horrores tuvo que vivir aquella criatura para reaccionar así ante la más mínima muestra de afecto. Se recrimino el hecho de que nunca trato de explicarle a la joven sus intenciones, la verdad era que incluso ahora seguía confundida con respecto al por qué, pero sabía cada vez más claramente que no podía simplemente abandonar a esta chica… Quizás al principio lo había hecho por tratar de ser una buena persona, alguien de quien su madre estaría orgullosa, pero con los días que pasaron y ahora presenciando este ataque de aflicción se dio cuenta de algo importante, esta chica era como su reflejo; un reflejo de un presente que pudo ser si su madre no le hubiera dado la fuerza para seguir intentando y en el momento que se dio cuenta de eso su convicción se reforzó. Tenía que ayudar a esta muchacha.

Delicadamente se acercó hasta donde la joven lloraba, se hinco a su lado un rato sin tocarla y con toda la dulzura y seriedad con la que contaba le contesto honestamente.

\- Necesitas ayuda… y yo necesito compañía ¿No crees? Pienso que podemos apoyarnos la una a la otra. Yo… he pasado por mucho, se lo que se siente estar perdida y lastimada. Si puedo evitarlo, no quiero que sientas eso también. No quiero dejarte a la intemperie enfrentándote al mundo tú sola, es obvio que sería difícil para ti y si está en mí el brindarte aunque sea un poco de fuerza pues te la daré… A ti y a tu bebe.

Lentamente acerco su mano a la cabeza de Merope y aunque esta brinco un poco ante el contacto no trato de retirarse, así que comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente su cabello. Los sollozos no cesaron por un largo rato y las dos mujeres se quedaron en el suelo. El silencio que las rodeaba resonaba lleno de promesas que Merope tenía miedo de creer pero que de una forma u otra le llegaban al corazón y la llenaban de un calor, una esperanza que su esposo se había llevado con él y que no esperaba volver a sentir, pero que ahora la embargaba y por más miedo que tuviese no podía evitar el querer aferrarse a ese sentimiento.

Después de aquel día las cosas cambiaron; Merope hablaba un poco más que antes, sonreía de vez en cuando, la ayudaba en alguno que otro quehacer de la casa y aunque todavía tenía episodios en los que lloraba sin razón aparente o se quedaba callada por un largo rato viendo al horizonte, se la veía mucho más tranquila, con unas nuevas ansias de vivir que alegraban y calmaban el corazón de Elena. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sola y tal vez de manera un tanto egoísta Elena estaba feliz de tener a la joven ahí, pero lo importante era que de alguna manera las dos se estaban ayudando mutuamente, por fin tenían a alguien más por quien velar y a quien querer. Elena ya consideraba a la otra joven como parte de su familia.

 **20 de Diciembre 1926**

Todo culmino el lunes 20, cuando volviendo a casa después de un turno especialmente largo en el hotel Elena se topó con algo sumamente extraño, aunque, realmente espectacular.

Merope se encontraba de pie junto al fregadero, los platos de las noches anteriores que no le dieron tiempo de limpiar se encontraban ahí. Pensaba decirle que los dejara ahí que ella se encargaría de ellos, que lo que debería hacer era descansar… Cuando de pronto. Merope levanto lo que parecía ser una vara de madera con la que hizo unos cuantos ademanes mientras recitaba unas palabras y los platos que hace un segundo estaban sucios se habían limpiado, junto con el piso del cuarto y las ventanas.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, el sonido hizo saltar un poco a las dos jóvenes, pero ninguna dijo nada por un largo rato. Se quedaron de pie viéndose fijamente la una a la otra. Finalmente Elena trato de dar unos cuantos pasos adelante, pero fue cómo si un encanto se hubiera roto pues en el momento en que se movió la demacrada joven perdió el control.

La chica se alejó rápidamente de su puesto junto al fregadero y se lanzó contra el piso de la otra habitación. Normalmente era muy callada, incluso cuando tenía uno de sus episodios, así que al verla así retorciéndose en el piso en un frenesí frenético, la sorprendió demasiado. Era la segunda vez que la oía gemir tanto, pero a diferencia de aquella tarde en que se había puesto a llorar, ahora no paraba de retorcerse y decir incoherencias.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué?- grito desconsoladamente hacía el techo- Ahora si lo he perdido todo… El Ministerio vendrá, me llevarán. ¡Y tú me odias ahora! ¡Me odias!

A diferencia de la primera vez Elena no había tardado tanto en reaccionar, se había acercado a tratar de calmar a su amiga para que no se lastimara, sin movimientos bruscos y lo más delicadamente que podía a la vez que intentaba sostenerla, pero al escuchar esas últimas palabras la sujetó con más fuerza para tratar de llamar su atención.

\- Merope, mírame. Mírame por favor. No te odio ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué lo haría?- sujeto su cara entre sus manos delicadamente, esperando que ella no se alejara para poder verla a los ojos- ¿Quién vendrá por ti? ¿Quién quiere llevarte?

\- ¡Ellos! ¡Los del Ministerio de Magia!- grito la joven- Me llevaran como a mi padre y a mi hermano… Use magia frente a ti, no me perdonaran. Y claro que me odias. Igual que Tom, él también me odio por eso… por ser una bruja, un monstruo.- Y con esas últimas palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente con mayor intensidad.

Elena estaba realmente estupefacta ¿Bruja? ¿Magia?

Si no fuera porque lo vio con sus propios ojos hace un momento no lo creería. De pronto tantas cosas adquirieron significado en su mente. Todas esas veces en que creyó ver algo por la calle, esos ruidos provenientes de "quién sabe dónde." Todas las cosas que creyó en su juventud y que deshecho como imposibles al ir creciendo. Todo era verdad.

Merope ya le había contado una versión de su historia, en la que su joven esposo la abandono por quedar embarazada, pero ahora le decía que no fue así, que la realidad era otra. ¿En serio fue la magia lo que lo alejo? ¿El saber que su esposa era en verdad una bruja era un horror suficiente como para alejarlo de su hijo? Es verdad que este descubrimiento le sentaba extraño y era muy fuerte para ella, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un gran enojo en nombre de su frágil amiga ¿No era suficiente ya todo lo que había sufrido?

\- No te preocupes, tranquila. Yo no te odio y te hice una promesa ¿Recuerdas? De que no te dejaría sola… ni al bebé.

Ella la miro a los ojos tan bien como sus bizcos se lo permitían y quién sabe lo que observo, pero pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizarla.

\- Pero ahora… Necesito que me expliques bien todo, por favor- Merope parecía estar a punto de protestar, así que prosiguió- Si… si vamos a estar juntas en esto, voy a necesitar que me lo expliques todo o no podré ayudarte.

Al principio la chica no parecía muy convencida, pero después de un rato, ya que se había calmado y estaban las dos sentadas en las sillas comenzó a hablar. Le conto de su vida, de su padre, de su hermano. Le dijo donde habían vivido, como la trataban y del joven que vivía cerca de ellos en una gran casa. Le hablo también de sus antepasados, de la magia, del ministerio y acerca de las reglas y el trato con los "muggles." Todo parecía sacado de un cuento, sinceramente le costaba creerlo, pero sabía que era verdad, lo sentía en su corazón y no solo por lo que había presenciado, sino por un montón de cosas en el pasado que recordó haber sentido.

Al final, lo único que Merope no pudo decirle fue la verdad de lo que sucedió con su esposo. Solo le contó sobre cómo se conocieron y que una vez que su padre y su hermano fueron encerrados en… ¿Azkaban? –Había preguntado ella en aquel momento- se fugaron juntos, pero no le comento sobre cómo se "enamoraron" o lo que él descubrió. La verdad es que Elena supuso que era algo aún muy doloroso de comentar y que ya se lo contaría llegada la hora.

Después de toda la explicación, comenzaron las preguntas. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, pero inicio por lo importante. Pregunto acerca del Ministerio de Magia y lo que debían hacer al respecto. Merope le explico que en realidad si no era algo presenciado por varios muggles, los suficientes como para que corriera la noticia, o por alguien de inteligencia, lo más probable es que estarían a salvo. Sin embargo y por precaución ella no usaría la magia si Elena se encontraba cerca, pero si se generaba alguna sospecha, o llegaba alguien del ministerio… pues ya verían que harían en ese momento.

-o-o-o-o-o

Después del incidente, esperaron unos cuantos días a que ocurriera algo, que enviaran una carta de advertencia, algún tipo de sanción, o que llegase alguien… pero nada sucedió, así que continuaron con sus vidas tratando de ser más precavidas.

Cada día se acercaba más el momento en que Merope daría a luz y ella se encontraba justamente preocupada. Era verdad que el último mes se había encontrado mejor, había comido y la habían cuidado, pero aún se encontraba débil y a pesar del apoyo que le daba Elena se seguía sintiendo desdichada. Nunca le importo a alguien antes, no realmente. Todos a los que alguna vez amo la despreciaron… era un monstruo, ella lo sabía. Morfin se lo decía, su padre se lo decía y hasta Tom, su esposo, la persona que más amaba, por quien habría dado todo… Se lo dijo en su cara justo antes de marcharse. Su magia, su estirpe (por la que su padre siempre había estado tan orgulloso) solo le habían brindado tragedia y dolor. No era una bendición como varios aseguraban, no los hacía mejores o más poderosos que los muggles… Los transformaba en monstruos, es lo que hacía.

Las dudas dominaban su mente ¿Quería que su hijo sufriera su mismo destino? ¿Estaba bien traer a este bebé al mundo solo para que sufriera? ¿Si ella no fuera capaz, podría alguien más amarlo? Es verdad que a diferencia de los demás Elena no parecía odiarla, pero a pesar de todo creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Pero de todas las dudas, de todas las preguntas una en particular le preocupaba enormemente ¿Podría su hijo amarla… a ella, un monstruo? Esa pregunta le carcomía el alma y durante los siguientes días no pudo dormir ni comer bien pensando en ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **31 de Diciembre 1926**

Todos los temores de la última semana palidecieron en comparación con el horror absoluto de la labor de parto. Alguna vez había escuchado que era un dolor terrible pero en esos momentos creía que aquello se quedaba corto. No sabía qué hacer con este sentimiento, no sabía que magia usar o si quería usarla, tenía mucho miedo y estaba sola. Elena acababa de salir para buscar a una vieja amiga de su madre que podía asistirlas con el alumbramiento del bebé. Había salido corriendo una vez que las contracciones empeoraron, y ahora que se encontraba en aquel pequeño cuarto sin nadie que la ayudara ni la consolara pensó que moriría… Sabía que era algo dramático de su parte pensar así, pero sus pensamientos no escuchaban la razón solo se propagaron más y más.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y rápidamente dos mujeres entraron al pequeño departamento. Una de ellas, la más alta, de complexión delgada pero brazos fuertes, le daba órdenes a la más pequeña, que finalmente reconoció como Elena.

\- Pon agua a hervir, que sea bastante. La necesitamos para esterilizar los instrumentos y para limpiar al bebé.

Elena corrió hacía la pequeña cocineta del otro lado del cuarto y la mujer se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

\- Tranquila, respira profundo- le dijo mientras se remangaba.

\- Me duele mucho- confesó Merope, cosa que la sorprendió. En todo este tiempo no había ni siquiera gritado una vez, tenía miedo de que la riñeran de alguna manera, pero fue como si las palabras hubieran salido sin querer de su boca. Por un instante se preocupó de lo que la señora le diría. Pero esta nada más sonrió dulcemente.

\- Así es a veces, pero no te preocupes tú y el bebé estarán bien. No es el primer niño que traigo al mundo.

Como notando su escepticismo, la señora le guiño un ojo y se puso manos a la obra.

Una hora más tarde los primero llantos del recién nacido se escucharon en la habitación. La matrona cortó el cordón umbilical, limpió al bebé y cuando lo trajo de vuelta a la habitación, Elena ya se encontraba junto a su amiga, apretando su mano con fuerza y diciéndole palabras de aliento.

Delicadamente puso al niño en sus brazos y está con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó, volteo a ver a Elena y cuando esta le sonrió delicadamente fue como si las palabras ya no pudieran ser contenidas y sus miedos se les resbalaron de entre la lengua.

\- Tal vez el bebé estaría mejor sin mí- dijo la desvencijada joven desde su lecho.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que no. Eres su madre, te necesita- contesta Elena con aquella mirada suya llena de sorpresa y tristeza.

\- Si, no pienses así jovencita. Tu niño necesita que seas fuerte y veles por él- agrego la señora Darling desde su lugar a un lado de la cama.

\- No, no lo entienden… Yo, soy un monstruo, y a los monstruos no se los puede amar.

La señora Darlin parecía confundida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo y antes de que Merope volviera a perder el control de sus emociones o peor de sus habilidades. Elena tomo cuidadosamente al pequeño de los brazos de su madre, se lo pasó a la mujer y le pidió que por favor esperara en el otro cuarto. Luego cerró la puerta camino hasta la cama y muy seriamente le pidió a su amiga una explicación.

Entonces sin verla a la cara la cansada muchacha le conto su historia con Tom. Le conto del filtro de amor y de su gran error al cortarle el suministro. Le hablo de lo que él le dijo antes de marcharse. Le hablo de como termino vagando en las calles sin un propósito por el cual vivir y entre más le decía, más le parecía que la mirada de Elena se perdía en el horizonte.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes? Mi magia… ser una bruja me convierte en un monstruo.

Elena no contesto, solo seguía con la mirada perdida

\- Por favor créeme, ya no quiero serlo, pero es algo con lo que nací y por lo mismo sería mucho mejor para m-mi hijo si yo no estoy con él.

Los segundos pasaron y aun su compañera no dijo nada. Solo se quedó quieta, pensando.

\- ¡No!- dijo Elena súbitamente, con una brusquedad que Merope nunca había oído de su parte.- Estas equivocada… Uno no nace siendo un monstruo, no importa cuál sea tu cuna. Son tus actos y tus decisiones las que te definen. Y quieras o no a veces uno toma la opción equivocada.

Por fin volteo a verla y su mirada tenía un candor, un fuego que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar en esta jovencita. Pero a estas alturas tampoco la sorprendía, esta chica que la había cuidado y cobijado era alguien totalmente fuera de lo común. Era un ángel, lo más alejada posible de monstruosidad y la aberración humana.

\- ¿Hiciste algo monstruoso? Si. Pero no fue por ser una bruja, fue por ser humana, fue por ser una mujer asustada y desesperada.

Merope despojaste a un hombre de su voluntad y de su ser… violaste su cuerpo y su alma. Eso. Eso es lo que te podría volver un monstruo. Ese fue tu gran error, será la cruz con la que tendrás que cargar, pero primero debes entender porque. Debes lamentarlo, enojarte, negarlo, pero finalmente llegar a comprenderlo y aceptarlo porque de otro modo sucumbirás a la oscuridad.

« No dejes que esto te defina Merope. Sé… Yo sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil –dijo tomando las manos de la chica fuertemente sin perder nunca el contacto visual- pero créeme cuando te digo que no todo está perdido. Puedes cambiar, será difícil no te voy a mentir, pero puedes hacerlo y en el camino ¿Quién sabe?, podrías llegar a encontrar la felicidad que has estado buscando y más importante... la redención. Enséñale a tu hijo que puede ser mejor.

« Por favor no dejes a tu hijo. Ayúdalo a no cometer tus mismos errores. Mientras tú estés para enseñarle el camino, no se convertirá en un monstruo. La magia es parte de él, así como es parte de ti y debes enseñarle que, como cualquier talento, debe ser cultivado y respetado. Amalo y nútrelo, veras que estará bien.

« Tal vez yo no sepa nada de magia, pero puedo asegurarte que el amor… el amor es la cosa más mágica del mundo y no tiene límites. No tiene ojos, ni oídos, no juzga y no teme. Simplemente es.

Esta vez cuando las lágrimas llegaron ambas las esperaban. Merope comenzó a sollozar y se aferró a las manos de su amiga como un pecador arrepentido que se aferra al perdón.

\- Gracias.

Fue lo único que logro articular, no había palabras para expresar como se sentía en ese momento, esta chica que no tenía ninguna obligación hacia ella, que la había sacado de la calle y la había ayudado una y otra vez desde entonces. Y una vez más le brindo algo que nunca pensó podría merecer… Otra oportunidad. Y lo que más le sorprendía es que se la había otorgado sin siquiera dudarlo, como si fuese algo inherentemente suyo.

\- No me agradezcas. Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer… pero yo tratare de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. Por ti y por tu bebé. A propósito ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre para él?

\- Si. Se llamara Tom, como su padre y Sorvolo, como el mío.

\- Interesante- dijo Elena haciendo una mueca- Ustedes los magos sí que tienen nombre inusuales.

Elena se puso de pie camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y llamo a la señora Darling para que pasara otra vez a la habitación.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó al entrar, notando las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a secarse en las mejillas de ambas mujeres.

\- Mejor- le contesto Elena, y no dijo más.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de algún modo era la respuesta que esperaba, pero eso no le quitaba esa terriblemente triste sensación que había nacido en su pecho al oír decir a esa joven que era un monstruo.

Poso al bebé nuevamente en los brazos de su madre y un enorme sentimiento de compasión la inundo al ver como esta le sonreía de forma maltrecha a su hijo, con sus ojos bizcos llenos de amor y una queda determinación que la hicieron sentir un poco más segura con respecto al futuro de esta extraña mujer y su niño.

\- Es igual a su padre… Que alegría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas de Autor:

No tengo un lector Beta así que todos los errores son míos. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en comentar (una buena critica constructiva me parece necesaria jeje)


End file.
